A bunch of letters
by Rosie80
Summary: A glimpse on the letters exchanged by Shag characters.


**Dear Carson,**

 **How do I miss you all! Life here in Hollywood is not as I expected. I keep doing auditions for all kind of movies, but all I have done until now is being in a crowd in some beach movies. I know, you may think I am such a foolish for sticking to this dream of mine, but I know I'll get to be a well known actress. In fact, I met some really interesting people, I even met Bobby Darin, can you believe that? It was at a party, held by Jimmy Valentine, and...oh my God, he's really impressive. He catchese everyone's glances as soon as he enters a room.**

 **But, tell me, how are you dealing with your new life in Vassar? I do hope you and Buzz manage to see each other as much as possible, and who knows, maybe you give us the great news sooner than expected. Give him my regards as soon as you see him. And I would be absolutely delighted if you could come see me when classes are through. You would enjoy these beaches...and there is plenty of room in my house for all of you. Tell Luanne and Pudge about it, it would be great having you here.**

 **Yours,**

 **Melaina**

 _My sweet, lovely Caroline,_

 _I have already been training in Annapolis for almost two weeks. And to be true, I do have all kind of doubts whether I have taken the right choice. It's not that the physical training is too much for me, but a general feeling of being wrong. You know, when my training is through, I will be probably sent to Vietnam, and I can say that keeps me awake every night. I'm scared, Caroline...there are so many stories about the Vietcong! Would you mind if I left the Academy? I know it's not a great life to offer you, but my family owns a farm near Myrtle Beach, and well, we could make a living. Promise me you'll think about it. I have some free days next week, I'll go see you and we can talk about it._

 _Can I tell you a secret? Buzz came by last week, it was a complete surprise, and he told me he was planning of making Carson the proposal. Who would say such a thing, when they met! I think often of that weekend, how it changed life of all of us. I could easily say, it was one of the happiest weekends in my whole life._

 _I have to leave you now, it's lunch time and we can only be five minutes late._

 _Love,_

 _Chip._

 ** _Dear Luanne,_**

 _ **Of course I am happy about your news! You and Harley are made for each other. It was such a good luck Buzz came in our lives, if Harley and me had kept the idea of the wedding, it would have been our worst mistake. We wanted different things from life, and our weekend at Myrtle Beach opened my eyes, and Harley's.**_

 ** _You can count on Buzz and me in your wedding, that's for sure. Remember the promise we made after our graduation, of being the bridesmaids in the others weddings! Who will be next, me or Pudge? Don't know why, but I have this kind of feeling that Buzz is about to propose. And, as far as I know, Chip might leave Annnapolis...if I am true, I never saw him as a marine._**

 ** _Give my regards to Harley, and all our friendship from Buzz and me to both of you_** ** _. Hope to see you soon,_**

 ** _Carson._**

Dear Melaina,

I have just known by Carson's letters about your life in Hollywood. You know, beginnings are always hard, but I do know you'll make it. Give time to yourself, and most of all, don't give up on your dreams. She also told me you had met Bobby Darin, how is he? And who more have you met? If you only could get a picture signed by Connie Stevens...it would be my birthday present for Chip, she's his favourite actress. And I hope that will cheer him up, as well, he's almost made his mind to quit Annapolis and work in his family farm. I am sorry for him, that's what he wanted to do since he was a little boy, but I couldn't deal with the chance of having him sent to Vietnam. I think he's afraid of it, too. Besides, a farm life can be as good as any other.

Did Luanne tell you? She and Harley are getting married in two months, and she wants the three of us to be her bridesmaids. Please try to come, will you? We are looking forward to see you.

Greetings and hugs,

Pudge.


End file.
